Lorsqu'un Phare s'éteint
by Moonfree
Summary: La mort de certaines personnes laisse des traces indélébiles et pousse a la réflexion. Ou comment Harry en est arrivé a se décider à faire face a sa destinée? One Shot.


**Disclaimer ;** Tous personnages, tous lieux toute licence ayant un quelconque rapport avec le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent a JK Rowling.

**Résumé ;** La mort de certaines personnes laisse des traces indélébiles et pousse a la réflexion. Ou comment Harry en est arrivé a se décider de faire face?

**Postulat /Genre ;  
**Postulat ; One Shot a point de vue que l'on peut a la fois octroyer a Harry et a tous les personnages en général.  
Genre ; Réflexion philosophique .

**NDA ;**  
Il y a un bout de temps que ma plume n'avait plus pris le chemin de la section HP. Par conséquent, mon style ayant évolué, il n'est peut être voire sans doute pas adapté au contexte mais cette idée me trottant dans la tête, j'ai tout de même pris le risque.

Mickaël, tu le voulais cet Os hein ? Eh bien le voilà, tu l'as désormais. Alors ne viens pas te plaindre du résultat. XD

* * *

**Lorsqu'un Phare s'éteint.**

_Lorsqu'un Phare s'éteint, il y a le noir qui envahit la totalité de l'espace._

Espace de nos pensées. Espace de nos sentiments. Espace de nos espérances et de nos rêves.  
Un noir qui terrifie au-delà du possible. Un noir auquel on ne veut pas croire. Un noir qu'on aimerait ne plus voir.

Cette absence de lumière nous fait perdre nos repères. Elle nous oblige à oublier ce que l'on pensait déterminé. Acquis, éternel. Elle remet tout en cause.

Le monde des ténèbres est différent de celui de la lumière. Même si a la base ce sont les mêmes. Même si a la base ils ne forment qu'un.

Sans le guide éclaireur, notre route n'est plus aussi sûre. Nos décisions ne sont plus aussi catégoriques. Tout est sujet au questionnement et au doute.

_Lorsque le Phare s'éteint, il y a un sentiment d'incompréhension qui nous oppresse._

Des tas de pourquoi qui non contents de ne pas trouver de réponses se rappellent a vous a chaque instant. Des pourquoi passés, présents et futurs. Des pourquoi fatalistes, résignés, colériques.

Pourquoi la lumière a-t-elle choisi le moment ou nous avions le plus besoin d'elle pour disparaître ? Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas su prévoir que cela pouvait arriver ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévu de gardien a notre Gardien ?

Tant de questions qui tourbillonnent dans nos esprits. Tant de « Et si nous avions.. » qui apparaissent tel de vieux démons rancuniers. Tant de choses que l'on regrette avoir faites ou n'avoir pas faites.

L'incompréhension oblige à avancer avec précaution. Elle oblige à chercher son chemin a tâtons. Elle oblige à ne plus s'appuyer sur un seul aviron pour ramer.

_Lorsque le Phare s'éteint, il y a une colère sourde qui monte en chacun de nous._

Une colère refoulée qui ne demande qu'a sortir. Qui ne demande qu'à s'échapper pour pouvoir prendre possession de nous. Une colère qui ne rêve de vengeance.

Vous pouvez être sûrs que lorsque la lumière disparaît, c'est ce moment que choisit la mer des émotions pour devenir houleuse. Une houle, mélange de sentiments incontrôlables, qui s'agitent en vous. Une houle qui refuse le repos de cette colère salvatrice.

Colère tournée vers lui. Vers eux. Vers soi. Vers personne. Vers tout le monde a la fois. Une colère qui naît de la peur.

Cette peur commune de percuter un rocher. Une peur de perdre encore un membre de l'équipage. Une peur de se perdre soi même au milieu d'une mer d'encre qui n'est pas d'huile et qui annonce l'orage.

_Lorsque le Phare s'éteint, il y a accusation de la fatalité avant acceptation d'une remise en question._

Une fatalité qui nous touche de plein fouet alors que l'on essayait à tout prix de lui échapper. Une fatalité que l'on avait oubliée par ce que le Phare avait fait des années auparavant. Une fatalité chassée en même temps que les ténèbres des automnes passés.

Une accusation qui vise à se déculpabiliser afin de mieux avancer. Afin de se calmer pour mieux rejoindre la réalité. Afin de parvenir a accepter pour ne pas oublier.

Ne pas oublier que la réalité sera dorénavant indubitablement changée. Une réalité chamboulée à réorganiser. Une réalité chaotique dont il faudra refaire les fondations.

Des fondations dont il faudra revoir les idées et les consolidations. Des fondations qui de par leur fragilité on aidés a l'extinction de l'illumination. Des fondations a refonder.

_Lorsque le Phare s'éteint, il y a l'espoir qui a un moment donné revient._

Un espoir pour faire comprendre que tout cela n'est pas arrivé pour rien. Un espoir qu'il n'ait pas disparu en vain. Un espoir pour parvenir a un autre demain ?

Un demain qui ne sera pas celui que l'ombre veut nous infliger. Un demain pour lequel nous sommes prêts à nous déchaîner. Un demain qui se verra grandir en souvenir de celui qui se fit tuer.

Celui qui était lui-même le symbole de l'espoir ranimera notre flamme. Celle qui nous rassemble. Celle à laquelle tous se rattachent pour retrouver leur port d'attache. Celle dont tous en voit le faisceau léger mais qui ne demande qu'à se développer.

Il est des choses que l'on croit impossible. Du moins que l'on dit impossible, inconcevable avant de se rendre compte qu'elles n'en sont pas moins réelles.

On accepte beaucoup de choses de la vie même. On accepte qu'elle soit difficile. On accepte qu'elle dresse nombres d'obstacles sur notre chemin. On accepte aussi qu'elle nous déçoive.

Pourtant on accepte que très rarement voire jamais qu'elle nous reprenne ce qu'elle nous avait pourtant offert.

Aujourd'hui un Phare s'éteint. Ce même phare qui éclairait le monde des sorciers de sa clarté rassurante. Celui qui avait vaincu les ténèbres pour faire revenir la lumière.

Il n'était pas Merlin mais aurait pu rivaliser avec ce dernier. Je ne pense pas qu'il ne manquera pas à un seul sorcier. Même ceux qui le dénigraient le regretteront sûrement.

Il a tellement fait, tellement contribué à cette paix éphémère qu'il restera dans les mémoires individuelles autant que la collective.

Même lorsque l'on a cherché à le dénigrer ou à le déshonorer, il ne s'est jamais découragé. Il était de ces gens qui se sacrifient volontiers pour la cause qu'ils défendent s'ils considèrent que cela peut faire avancer les choses. Un phare ne s'éteint pas sans raison.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il semble que ces navires prêts à naufrager ont besoin d'une nouvelle once de clarté. Une nouvelle clarté qui leur apportera un minimum d'espoir. Un faisceau qui si mince fut il leur permettra de rejoindre le port sans se laisser sombrer.

Je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à tous les sauver ou à me sauver moi-même. Il y a toujours eu des victimes innocentes ou non dans une guerre. Ce que je sais, c'est que je suis décidé à essayer et tant que la flamme qui m'anime ne s'éteindra pas, je n'abandonnerais pas.

* * *

_M'est avis que t'aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir de la réaliser ta promesse !  
_Oh ca va la tite voix, une promesse est une promesse et pis j'avais pas le choix. C'était ça ou postage dans un autre endroit que je ne voulais pas polluer.  
_Depuis quand t'as des états d'âmes a polluer avec tes écrits toi?  
_Euh... depuis 30 secondes? XD. 

Quoiqu'il en soit;, si jamais vous n'êtes pas tous mort et si certain sont arrivés a la fin, vous pouvez toujours laisser un ti mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
Merci d'avoir pris votre mal en patience.

Moonfree , coureuse d'idées pas toujours des meilleures.


End file.
